Conte de Fée
by freakymouse
Summary: Castiel a été victime d'un sortilège de sorcière et est maintenant dans le coma. Dean et Sam font tous ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour sauver leur ami. Des complications surviennent l'aide du roi des enfers et sa mère ne serait pas de refus et Dean se retrouve avec des sentiments à démêler. En autre mots Chaos à saveur de winchester.


La porte du bunker des hommes de lettres s'ouvre avec fracas dévoilant Dean. D'apparence mal entretenue et une ombre de barbe, visiblement fatigué de son long trajet pour une chasse, il descend l'escalier d'un pas lourd et, d'un temps trois mouvement, s'empare d'une bière bien froide avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur l'une des chaises disponibles.

Sam faisait des recherches sur les sorts que peuvent jeter les sorcières quand il est parti lui-même a la chasse de, ce qu'il espérait, être la piste d'une de ses dites sorcières. Dean soupire lourdement avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres, laissant le goût amer du houblon envahir ses sens. Cela fait maintenant 1 semaine qu'ils font des recherches sur le moyen de contre carrer un sort qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ni même entendu parler. 1 semaine depuis qu'ils ont retrouvé Cass inconscient sur le site où ils devaient se rencontrer pour une autre chasse qui devait être simple pour finalement être un autre tas de merde qui, évidemment, aurais eu rapport avec la fin du monde, les anges, les démons et les bagarres familiales.

\- Tu es rentré plutôt que prévus.

Dean ferme ses yeux, cachant ses iris verdoyantes teintées du rouge de la fatigue. Vainement, il espère que son petit frère ne remarquera pas son état d'épuisement.

\- Ouais, ce n'était pas ce qu'on cherchait. Une histoire de vampire romanesque qui essayait de reproduire Roméro et Juliette ou peu importe qui.

\- C'est ROMÉO et Juliette. L'erreur était voulue pour détendre l'atmosphère et Dean constate sa réussite par le sourire en coin qu'aborde maintenant Sammy. Sinon j'imagine que tu n'as pas réussi à trouver quelque chose pendant ton séjour en Oklahoma?

\- Non. Encore un autre soupire s'échappe de sa bouche involontairement. J'aurais espéré que tu puisses trouver quelque chose à mon retour.

Que quelque chose ai pus arriver a Castiel pour le mettre dans se... Coma fait se rebeller un sentiment au creux du ventre de Dean. Se même sentiment l'incite vivement à arracher les poumons du bâtard qui ai oser faire du mal à SA famille. Mais maintenant n'est pas un moment à la réflexion mais a l'action. Castiel est dans une des chambres du bunker inconscient depuis 1 semaine et ils n'ont toujours rien trouver. Frustré Dean pose violemment sa bière vide et décide de s'en reprendre une autre. Rien de mieux que l'alcool pour aider à se détendre et, qui sais, donner des idées.

-Tu sais que te noyé dans l'alcool ne ramènera pas Cass de son sommeil?

Ahhhh. Sincèrement Dean aime beaucoup son petit frère mais des fois il apprécierait qu'il lui lâche les baskets un peu.

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi? Courir sur toute les pistes qui peuvent amener à une sorcière? Je sais pas si tu le sais mais se sont des bitchs qui aiment bien nous causé des problèmes!

Dean respire fortement avant de se calmer. Un peu honteux de s'en prendre à Sam mais avec le stress des derniers jours il était compréhensible qu'il soit un peu a cran. Ou du moins il espère que son frère comprend.

Maintenant calmé Dean secoue sa tête pour remettre ses idées en places avant de continuer plus calmement.

\- Sam, regarde, je sais que toi aussi tu fais ton possible pour ramener Cass mais la réalité n'est pas comme dans les contes de fée. Il ne vas pas se réveiller avec un baiser du prince charmant! Il faut trouver un plan et le plus tôt possible le mieux.

Sam prit en considération ce que Dean lui as dit avant d'émettre une idée qui, il le savait, ne plairait ni à Dean ni à lui-même.

\- On pourrait demandé de l'aide a Crowley pour soutirer des informations à Rowena?

L'idée en tant que telle serait bonne si on fait abstraction au fait qu'ils demanderaient de l'aide au roi des enfers, prendre prisonnière une sorcière vieille de quelques centaines d'années et demander de l'aide en générale. Il faut dire qu'avec leur chance ils réveilleraient un mal endormie qui créerait un AUTRE apocalypse.

Il finit enfin

Pas que ça change quoique se soit à leur routine mais ça devient un peux vieux la fin du monde et tout après 2-3 fois.

\- Sammy se plan est ridicule, nous expose à des dangers inutiles et c'est le seul que nous ayons! Évidemment on vas tenter notre chance!

Dean bondit de sa chaise avec un sentiment d'énergie revigorée. Il posa sa bière vide à coter de la première et marcha d'un pas presser vers les équipement, les munitions et tout ce qu'ils auraient besoin pour cette mission. Rendu au pas de la porte il sentit une mains ce posée lourdement sur son épaule et, ainsi, arrêta sa progression.

-Dean, prend le temps de te reposé tu viens à peine de rentré et tu as dormi quoi? 4 heures gros max en 3 jours? Je me trompe?

La voix de Sam était tintée d'inquiétude pour son frère et douce pour évité qu'il ne se laisse emporter dans un autre discours sur le besoin d'agir vite et que la famille est importante. Pas que Sam n'approuve pas à un certain point mais... disons que après 10 fois du même discours on connait la rengaine.

Pour sa par Dean ce maudit intérieurement pour avoir même cru pouvoir berner son frérot sur son état plus que lamentable. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils ont une piste à suivre il semblait impossible de faire autre chose que de l'appliquer immédiatement.

-Sam t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

-Non Dean... non tu ne vas pas bien. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il se passe avec toi? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarquer que tu ne touche presque plus à ta nourriture? Tu ne m'as même pas parler de la dernière pointe de tarte qui as disparue!

Sam ne cri pas mais il aurait tout aussi bien pus car chaque mots qu'il dit était vrai.

Dean ne prend pas soin de lui-même en se moment. Il ne mange que quand il a vraiment faim et, si Sam ne lui avait pas dit il n'aurai jamais su que sa tarte manquais a l'appel.

\- Écoute Dean, je sais que l'états de Castiel te perturbe. L'inquiétude pour Dean est omni présente dans la voix de son frère. Mais réfléchit un moment, penses-tu réellement que Cass voudrait que tu laisse appart ta santé pour le sauvé?

-Sam...

\- Non Dean. Tu sais mieux que personne que la vie de chasseur est dangereuse. Et maintenant tu voudrais aller demander l'aide du roi des enfers pour piège sa garce de mère dans un état d'épuisement?

En effets, dit comme ça ça sonne plus suicidaire que prometteur.

Et Sam, maudit soit-il, sais exactement comment faire flancher son frangin pour faire ce qu'il dit. Tant que se soit raisonnable et que ça n'implique pas de la nourriture pour lapin.

En soupirant, Dean acquiesce de la tête en déviant vers sa chambre. Non sans lancer par dessus son épaule une dernière remarque.

\- Je fais une sieste et après on part. T'a intérêt à ce que tout sois près quand je me réveille.

Sam soupire avec un petit sourire exaspéré sur le comportement de son frère avant de se mettre à la tâche.

Ça va être une autre longue nuit pour lui aussi.

Sam se met à la tâche non sans prendre une tasse de caféine bien méritée et ramasser les bouteilles de bière laissés à l'abandon par son chère (ahhh... le sarcasme) frère.

Il finit enfin les préparations pour leur voyage en quête de Crowley car même si ils connaissent son numéro de téléphone, et que Sam n'est pas peu fière de ses talents de hackeur, l'homme a tendance à rester élusif.

Honnêtement, Sam à été un peu hypocrite avec Dean car il ne c'est pas mieux entre tenue de lui-même que ne l'a fait son frère. Mais lui, à sa défense, n'as pas couru d'une chasse à une autre à travers tout le pays.

Un bâillement coupa Sam de toute réflexions logique et lui rappel l'heure qu'il est. Il décida d'aller se coucher pour rattrapé un peu de sommeil et avec un peu de chance cela forcera Dean à relaxer un peu avant de partir à la chasse aux sorcières. Quoique Sam commence à ce demander si Dean ne le réveillera pas brusquement pour partir le plus tôt possible.

Non, au pire des cas il fera juste des yeux de chien battu, il sait que son frère ne peux pas lui dire non avec ce regard. Souriant intérieurement Sam sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur.


End file.
